Sinking Not Swimming
Sinking Not Swimming is the forty-fourth case in Starlight Shores and the fifth one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot Linda accompanied the player to Geoffrey's party and while investigating him inside the house, the sound of gunshots was heard. Racing out to the pool, Linda and the player discovered the body of Charlize Winston, Geoffrey's soon-to-be wife, shot in the chest and floating in the swimming pool. During chapter 1, mayor Roy Ketcher and socialite Rosemary Hia were interrogated about the murder. Geoffrey Salaverro was also informed of his fiancée's murder. At the end of the chapter, Alice explained that Roy had gotten drunk at the party and was causing problems. In the second chapter, the victim's sister Lena Winston and businessman Maximillian Osborne, who was previously suspected of his father's murder, were suspected. Throughout the investigation it was revealed that Charlize was cheating on Geoffrey with Maximillian and that she was also the head of a protest movement against Roy. An online video Rosemary was also nearly kicked out of the party because of her involvement in allowing Linda and the player in to investigate and Lena disapproved of Charlize marrying Geoffrey and refused to attend their wedding. Lena was soon uncovered as her sister's murderer. Lena denied all involvement before being forced to confess when confronted with the evidence. Lena explained that it was all a horrible accident and it was never supposed to happen. She went on to say that Lena went to the party in hopes of building bridges with her sister and did so successfully. Charlize then gave her a tour of the house and showed her the weapons room, where Lena looked at the guns. She then picked up the gun and unfortunately the gun fired accidently, shooting Charlize. Panicked, Charlize stumbled out to the pool party to get help but died and fell into the pool. Devastated, Lena burst into tears during the trial and repeated what happened to Alexander Donovan. Judge Donovan shouted at Lena and told her she still lied to the police and sentenced her to life imprisonment without parole. Post-trial, Isaac and the player went back to investigate Geoffrey, starting with his office. Finding Geoffrey's diary, Alice confirmed that Geoffrey was set to meet with homeless community leader Esteban Valentino by his pool after the party. In a shocking turn of events, it was revealed that Geoffrey was meeting with Esteban to supply him and the homeless community with guns. Esteban explained that he felt the large homeless community had been ignored for too long and they would strike back, even if it resulted in violence and that Geoffrey was supplying him with the means to do it. Isaac and the player raced to arrest Geoffrey for gun smuggling but unfortunately resulted in his escape. The pair then went to Geoffrey's weapons room to remove the rest of the guns from Geoffrey's possession with success. At the end of the case, Andrew was worried about this new news and was worried that it could result in a riot from the homeless community due to Geoffrey manipulating the community. When wondering what to do, Andrew decided the next course of action should be heading to Geoffrey's news headquarters in hopes of finding him. Summary Victim *'Charlize Winston' (found floating in the swimming pool) Murder Weapon *'Antique Gun' Killer *'Lena Winston' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect eats sushi. *The suspect has a cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer has a cat. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Swimming Equipment, Bowl; New Suspect: Geoffrey Salaverro) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Swimming Equipment. (Result: Antique Gun; Murder Weapon Identified) *Analyse Antique Gun. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi; New Crime Scene: Weapons Room) *Investigate Weapons Room. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Talk to Roy about Charlize's murder. *Examine Bowl. (Result: Locket) *Examine Locket. (New Suspect: Rosemary Hia) *Ask to Rosemary if she saw the murder. *Tell Geoffrey about his fiancée's murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Study. (Clues: Notepad, Wooden Pieces, Picture Frame) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyse Phone Number. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Ask Maximillian about his meetings with Geoffrey. (Profile: The suspect drinks whiskey and eats sushi) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Protest Sign) *Speak to Roy about the protest movement. (Profile: The suspect drinks whiskey) *Examine Picture Frame. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Lena Winston) *Talk to Lena about the victim. (Profile: The suspect eats sushi) *Investigate Animal Rug. (Clues: Torn Painting, Silver Necklace) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Painting of Charlize) *Examine Painting. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: Geoffrey's Fingerprints) *Confront Geoffrey about destroying his fiancée's painting. (Profile: The suspect eats sushi and drinks whiskey) *Examine Silver Necklace. (Result: Hairs) *Analyse Hairs. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cat) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Rosemary why the victim wanted to kick her out of the party. (Profile: The suspect has a cat, drinks whiskey and eats sushi) *Investigate Bookcase. (Result: Jewellery Box, Faded Document) *Examine Jewellery Box. (Result: Love Letters) *Examine Love Letters. (Result: Maximillian's Signature) *Confront Maximillian about his affair with the victim. (Profile: The suspect has a cat) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Seating Plan) *Ask Lena why she wasn't invited to her sister's wedding. (Profile: The suspect has a cat and drinks whiskey, Roy has a cat) *Investigate Poolside. (Clues: White Glove, Deck Chair) *Examine Glove. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Deck Chair. (Result: Blue Threads) *Analyse Blue Threads. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (5/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (5/8) *Investigate Study. (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Diary Page) *Examine Diary Page. (Result: Numbers) *Analyse Numbers. (07:00:00) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Result: Swim Suits) *Examine Swim Suits. (Result: Cap; New Quasi-Suspect: Esteban Valentino) *Interrogate Esteban about his ties to Geoffrey. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Geoffrey about inciting violence. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Weapons Room. (Clue: Trunk Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Open Trunk) *Examine Open Trunk. (Result: Guns) *Move onto a new crime! (two stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Solaris City Category:Starlight Shores